El viaje de Noelle
by Alera Larios
Summary: Noelle debe mudarse a Cionibe, una pequeña ciudad debido al trabajo de su tío Edward. Allá descubrirá que el mundo no es lo que hasta ahora creía y deberá preparare para enfrentar un incierto futuro.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo n°1

Cuando la humanidad llego a su más alto esplendor, su avaricia los llevo a la destrucción-Leyó una muchacha de cabello rojizo como el fuego- se desató una terrible guerra, que llevo al mundo hacia una completa oscuridad. Las personas ya estaban desesperadas de tanto sufrimiento y miseria, pero una luz de esperanza llego a sus vidas cuando surgieron de la nada los primeros humanos capaces de dominar algún tipo de elemento proveniente de la naturaleza, capaces de transformarse en animales o cosas, crear objetos o moldear el entorno a su gusto, a este escaso grupo de personas se les llamo "elites" y, al ser la luz de esperanza para evitar la extinción de la humanidad, fueron respetados por los pocos sobrevivientes de la catástrofe conocida como "día negro", poco a poco estos "elites" ayudaron a sus compañeros a darle un nuevo orden al mundo, para poder evitar que volviera a ocurrir un desastre como el anterior, las autoridades de todos los países que aún existían, crearon distintos acuerdos para una restricción del uso de la tecnología, todo comenzó a resurgir con tranquilidad y para mejora de la humanidad, los elites siguieron desarrollándose en habilidades como en cantidad, por lo que actualmente un 70% de las personas del mundo son actualmente "elites" y un 30% son personas son personas sin habilidades.

\- Algo no me convence de ese párrafo, Nolele hay que cambiarlo…-dijo una muchacha de cabello castaño claro y ojos de igual color

\- Carla… he redactado ese párrafo unas 100 veces porque no te gusta… y es Noelle, no Nolele!- Contesto malhumorada la pelirroja

\- Pero es que todavía falta hablar sobre el derecho de los elites y humano normales, esas cosas complicadas…-comento un muchacho de cabello castaño oscuro y que usaba un chullo de color verde

\- Pero Adolfo, eso lo pondremos después…-cortantemente Noelle, los miro bastante molesta por lo que los jóvenes se asustaron un poco

\- ¡Fito! Dime Fito-gruño el joven causando que los ojos de la pelirroja brillaran de furia

-Ya oh, Nolele, no te sulfures, si entendimos que andas en tus días rojos…-dijo comprensivamente un muchacho bastante parecido a Adolfo, solo que no usaba un chullo, pero terminó sobándose la cabeza, porque la histérica pelirroja lo golpeo con un libro en la cabeza

\- ¡Nico, no tiene la culpa que andes es tus días! ¡Estresada!-reclamo Fito observando si su hermano aún permanecía con vida

La joven pelirroja no pudo más que taparse el rostro con las manos y maldecir la mala suerte que tuvo su tío al ser transferido como profesor al Colegio Superior Mackay, un colegio que se encontraba al sur del reino de Phisgraf, bastante lejos de la ciudad capital, que era donde hasta hace menos de dos semanas, Noelle había estado viviendo con su tío y que por órdenes del rey, habían tenido que mudarse, ya que este colegio, había sido el peor evaluado a nivel nacional en lo que refería a la clase de combate, por lo que muy preocupado por el desarrollo de sus alumnos, eligieron a un respetable ex militar para ocupar el puesto que urgentemente se necesitaba en esta institución.

\- Noelle entro en depresión…-comentó Carla mientras acariciaba la espalda de su depresiva compañera-pobrecita

\- ¿De quién creen que es la culpa?-pregunto irónicamente la muchacha, mientras sus tres amigos al unísono le contestaban que de Panda por no venir a clases-¿Cómo va a ser de ella, si no está acá?

-Pues, no es culpa de ninguno de nosotros, a menos que sea tuya, pero si decimos eso nos golpearas, y como hay que culpar a alguien ps, que caiga la Panda…- felizmente Fito aclaro la situación

\- Ya muchachos, para la próxima clase quiero que tengan listo ese informe, o sino, se la verán con mis rayos…- dijo fuertemente y en tono de burla Eli, su profesora de historia, una rubia con cara de mala

Lentamente todos los alumnos comenzaron a recoger sus cuadernos y partieron hacia los camerinos, puesto que, después del recreo les tocaba su primera clase de combate desde el inicio de clases. Por lo que Noelle había conversado con sus compañeros, su antiguo profesor de este ramo, "un abuelito que con suerte movía los pies" según Nico, lo único que les pasaba en clases era un poco de ejercicios y algo de disciplina en un 20% del tiempo de la clase y el otro gran porcentaje, era jugar, jugar y jugar, por lo que confiadamente los alumnos esperaban otro profesor suavecito para una clase que varias de las personas del reino, consideraban que debía ser eliminada.

Al llegar al patio del colegio, destinado para esta clase, un adulto de cabello rojo oscuro y de mediana edad los esperaba vistiendo un buzo y un pito colgando desde su cuello, cuando llegaron todos los alumnos, los hizo sentarse en el suelo y paso asistencia, y al llegar al nombre de Noelle no pudo evitar lanzar una pequeña sonrisa.

-Bueno muchachos y muchachas, me presento, soy el ex coronel del ejército de Phisgraf Edward Fiamma, como ya pudieron notar, soy pariente de Noelle y ambos provenimos de la capital. Por orden del rey fui transferido a este colegio ya que en el ranking de evaluación de este ramo demuestra que, acá hay un grave problema.

-Profe, pero, considerando que ya hace más de veinte años, el antiguo rey dejo su cargo ¿Por qué sigue impartiéndose esta clase? Lo encuentro estúpido ¿De qué sirve todas las reformas para no militarizar el país como lo hacían antes?-Pregunto Vivian, una muchacha de cabello verde claro

-Excelente pregunta. Bien muchachos, como ya todos ustedes deben saber, antes de que ustedes nacieran, había un rey, que trato de aumentar por todos los medios posibles, el poder de nuestro reino con el fin de ampliar el territorio en base a guerras. Con la guerra civil de hace veinte años y el cambio de gobernante, se trató de desmilitarizar el país, pero, no quiero que consideren la clase de combate como una preparación para la vida militar o para ir a guerras, si entiendo que el nombre de "combate" sea algo fuerte de decir, pero deben tener muy en cuenta, que desde que comenzaron a existir los elites, las peleas innecesarias y desastres descontrolados han sido uno de los peores enemigos del resurgimiento de la humanidad por aquellos años, ya que tanto antes como ahora, ninguno de nosotros nace sabiendo cómo utilizar y dominar sus poderes al 100%

-Yo sí, nací sabiendo eso…-Dijo Fito levantando la mano, ganándose un sape de su hermano y las burlas de sus compañeros

-Bueno, todos menos el joven acá presente nacemos sin este dominio, y por ello la clase de combate de necesaria, porque mediante esta, ustedes aprenderán a dominar sus emociones en base a derrotas, peleas y entrenamiento, puesto que, y como varios de a ustedes debe pasarles de vez en cuando, cuando nos sentimos muy frustrados o enojados, nerviosos, se nos escapa sin querer algo de nuestro poder pudiendo desde producir un incendio o destruir algo sin querer, es por eso, que, a pesar de todas las reformas que se han producido hasta ahora, la clase de combate sigue sin tocarse, aunque tal vez deberían cambiarle el nombre por uno menos agresivo ¿o que piensa usted?-Pregunto el profe a la muchacha que había hecho la pregunta, pero la joven no le contesto-Bien muchachos y muchachas, según mi programa de trabajo, tengo que hacerles una evaluación que, si aunque sea uno logra pasarla les pondré a todos un siete como nota de evaluación

-¿Cuál será la prueba?-Pregunto un muchacho de cabello negro y lentes, llamado Iván, más conocido como el presidente de curso

-Tienen que tocar mi espalda… de los cursos a los que les he hecho clases hasta ahora, nadie ha podido…

-¿Cuáles son las reglas?-Pregunto una joven de cabello rubio, llamada Ruby, mientras todos los alumnos comenzaban a levantarse para prepararse

-Bien chicos, así me gusta, con motivación. Reglas, no hay, pueden usar todos los medios que quieran para atacarme, atacarme en grupo, solos, usar sus poderes, claro sin dañar las instalaciones

-Profe, ¿no cree que es como mucho? Está bien que seamos los peores a nivel nacional, pero seguimos siendo unos 40 alumnos contra un solo profesor- exclamo Iván, ajustándose los lentes

-Como ya les dije, hasta ahora ningún curso ha podido y uno de ellos era de último curso… Bien, tienen 10 minutos para planear que hacer, una vez que toque pito, tienen media hora para tratar de ganar su siete-concluyo el maestro y se sentó por ahí mientras observaba como los alumnos se reunían, y sonriendo, miro como su sobrina, no parecía importarle nada y se tiraba al suelo, mientras sus tres amigos tramaban que hacer, para vencer al profesor

-Esto será sencillo hermano, nosotros lo mareamos volando por todos lados, y ahí Carla y Nolele lo atacan por detrás y listo, nadie puede concentrarse con nuestra velocidad de vuelo-Susurro Nico mientras su hermano aceptaba rápidamente la propuesta

-Yo paso-dijo Noelle-es imposible vencer a mi tío

-Ya po' Nolele, tienes que apoyarnos…-dijo Carla zamarreando a la pelirroja

-No, no hago esfuerzos innecesarios-contesto la pelirroja muy cortante, mirando a Carla a los ojos, quien sonrió al observarla y finalmente le dijo a sus amigos que no molestaran más a la pelirroja y pelearan solos.

Pronto pasaron los 10 minutos, el profesor se levantó y mientras se sacudía su buzo, los alumnos comenzaron a rodearlo, entonces se percató de dos excepciones, su sobrina que conocía sus capacidades y había decidido que ya era una derrota, y el presidente de curso, que atentamente observaba su alrededor, posiblemente él haría de organizador entre los alumnos.

Sonriendo el profesor tomo su cronometro, todos los jóvenes se colocaron en posición de combate, sin quitarles los ojos de encima toco su pito y acto seguido, un primer grupo de alumnos le lanzaron sus habilidades truenos, agua y fuego se fueron directo hasta el maestro quien sin siquiera perder la calma, solo dio un gran salto sobrehumano para evitar los ataques, una vez toco suelo tres alumnos con sus puños cubiertos por poderes se lanzaron a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo contra él.

\- Estos niños tienes agallas – Susurro el maestro evitaba la patada eléctrica de una rubia y se concentraba en evitar un combo por parte de un elite de tierra que había cubierto su puño con rocas

\- Va la segunda oleada – Grito Iván, y en menos de dos segundos, los tres alumnos que lo atacaban fueron alejados del lugar por elites psíquicos de la clase, ante de que todos los poderes de la clase les cayera encima.

Noelle observo asombrada, hasta ahora lo que le había comentado su tío en casa, era que los alumnos de aquel colegio a penas tenían organización y usaban de muy mala forma sus poderes, lo que provocaba un enorme desperdicio de energía, pero lo que ella podía ver hasta ahora, era un buen grupo humano bastante organizado que estaba poniendo en problemas al profesor o eso creyeron todos por un par de minutos cuando observaron que todos sus ataquen le habían dado de lleno al maestro, pero pronto se dieron cuenta que este se había cubierto por una gran llamarada que lo cubrió de todos los ataques que se le venían encima.

\- Es demasiado poderoso… No nos queda otra opción – Grito Iván y entonces tres elites psíquicos de la clase extendieron sus manos hasta el maestro

¿Tan tontos serian que pensaban que podrían usar psíquicos de quince años para restringir a un ex coronel de ejército? Se preguntó Noelle mientras observaba a su tío, como mucho podrían detenerlo unos pocos segundos y ningún ataque lo afectaría en ese tiempo, de pronto se percató de algo, faltaba un elite psíquico.

\- ¡Ahora! – Exclamo fuertemente el presidente de curso, todos los alumnos que apuntaban al maestro comenzaron a usar sus habilidades, deteniendo al maestro quien confiadamente esperaba librarse en cuestión de segundos, pero, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se vio rodeado por cinco alumnos, que fueron transportados hasta el maestro por Carla.

\- No elites – Murmuro Noelle aguantándose la risa, sus compañeros de curso estaban jugando muy sucio, usando como escudo a los alumnos de poderes para restringir los movimientos del maestro, ya que estaba prohibido el uso de poderes sobre los alumnos con esta condición debido a su falta de resistencia a habilidades, aunque algo no estaban considerando.

\- ¡Es ahora o nunca…! – Exclamo Iván y todos los alumnos sin pensarlo demasiado corrieron hacia el maestro mientras los jóvenes sin poderes lo rodeaban estrechamente para evitar que pudiese huir, pero de la nada los jóvenes se alejaron corriendo del maestro.

\- Mierda quema – Se quejo un alumno tirándose al suelo

\- ¡Trampa, habían no elites alrededor y usted está usando sus poderes! - Chillo un alumno

\- En clases de combate, está permitido mientras no le produzca ningún daño al alumno – Gruño notoriamente sofocado el profesor, que como buen elite de fuego y con gran dominio de sus habilidades estaba calentando el aire a su alrededor impidiendo que el alumnado pudiese acercarse

\- ¡Carla! – Grito una veloz sombra que paso entre el alumnado y se dirigía velozmente hacia el maestro quien disolvió su escudo de aire caliente ante la repentina patada de su sobrina, quien asombro a todos al ser capaz de soportar el dolor de atravesar ese escudo aunque sea por segundos.

\- ¡Fito! ¡Nico! – Grito Carla mirando rápidamente a los ojos de sus amigos quienes asintieron y se lanzaron a volar por los aires

\- No pensé que intervendrías – Exclamo el hombre mientras esquivaba la gran cantidad de patadas y combos que su sobrina sin descanso lanzaba

\- Pues esperaba que sean capaces de hacerte sudar – Contesto la joven y repentinamente retrocedió, antes la inminente estampida de los gemelos hacia al maestro.

Por esa fracción de segundos en que los gemelos lograron la atención del adulto con su ataque, Noelle como por arte de magia apareció tras la espalda del hombre, quien entre al repentino ataque de los gemelos, a penas logro evitar que la pelirroja le golpeara la espalda, girándose para no perderla de vista, mientras prestaba atención a los gemelos que daban vueltas alrededor de ellos en espera de otra oportunidad. Pero no estaba en los planes de Noelle darle ningún respiro al hombre y volvía nuevamente al ataque, logrando que este comenzará a retroceder lentamente, pues no quería ser sorprendido por el ataque de los jóvenes de aire, repentinamente su sobrina lanzo una patada hacia la cabeza del profesor, quien algo asustado dio un giro para bloquear la patada de la joven con otra patada, pero de pronto se detuvo al sentir unas temblorosas manos tocándole la espalda, Iván, que era un elite de sombra, había aparecido tras el profesor a través de su sombra.

\- Ganamos – Susurro el muchacho observándose las manos sin creerlo

\- Mocosa me querías matar – Gruño molesto el profesor tirando de una oreja a Noelle quien se limitó a sonreír nerviosamente

\- Noelle ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de eso? – Pregunto emocionado un muchacho, todos tenían en su mente la gran hazaña de la pelirroja que había estado al nivel del profesor en combate

\- Soy sobrina de él… creo que es razón más que suficiente – Respondió algo cansada la muchacha

\- Si podías hacer eso ¿Por qué no lo hiciste antes? ¡O por qué no nos avisaste que tenías un mejor plan! – Alego Iván pensando en el gran esfuerzo que habían realizado todos de un comienzo

\- Me dio flojera y su plan no estaba malo, el problema es que su oponente no era alguien en quien pudiese funcionar – Comento la pelirroja mientras batallaba con una sonriente Carla que la había abrazado y por más que trataba de quitársela de encima, la joven psíquica parecía pegarse más

\- Noelle ¿Qué elite eres tú? Durante el combate no pude percatarme de que usaste – Pregunto una de sus compañeras

\- Soy una no elite – Respondió algo molesta la pelirroja, causando que todos sus compañeros la mirasen asombrados

\- ¿Cómo no vas a tener? Si eres sobrina del profe mínimo debes ser de fuego – Cuestiono la respuesta, Nina, la sombra de Iván y secretaria del curso

\- Dije que no tengo, me valgo de mis capacidades físicas para pelear – Añadió la joven mirando furiosa a su tío, para que la ayudara a cambiar de tema.

Finalmente el profesor, tomo las riendas de la clase y les estuvo haciendo combates cortos entre los alumnos para ir viendo el nivel individual en que se encontraban, pero, no había nada alentador, todos los alumnos estaban en el margen de malos a muy malos, habían unos pocos que sobresalían en el uso de sus habilidades, pero si hablaban de técnicas estaban todos muy por debajo de la media que se esperaba a su edad y curso en que estaban, por lo que se figuró que el buen desempeño que habían mostrado anteriormente había sido una gran organización o mera suerte, pero cualquiera sea la respuesta le tocaría un semestre bastante movido, pues tenía esperado que a fin de año esos alumnos de malos pasaran a buenos y ya para el próximo a excelentes, pero con la base que habían demostrado tener todos los cursos, tal vez aquella meta se vería bastante lejana de lograr.

Cuando finalmente termino la clase, los alumnos estaban completamente exhaustos con suerte podían mover los pies para adentrarse a los camerinos y cambiarse para poder irse a sus casas, pero las fuerzas les fallaban y el patio del colegio, más parecía un campo de guerra lleno de víctimas y heridos, lo que provoco un poco de risa a los alumnos que pasaban por allí, pero que eran espantados por Fito y Nico que los quedaban mirando como perros rabiosos, para después de espantarlos, volver a tirarse a la muerte en el pasto.

\- ¡Ya! ¡Levántense! – Grito Noelle mientras los arrastraba de los pies – Tenemos que terminar la tarea de historia

\- Lo siento Nolele – Se disculpo Nico

\- …Pero nosotros estamos muertos – Continuó si gemelo sin levantar su rostro del suelo

\- No me interesa, muevan el culo – Gruño la pelirroja, mientras Carla se le tiraba encima, logrando que los cuatro jóvenes terminaran en el suelo - ¿Qué haces?

\- Nolele, llegaste hace menos de dos semanas a Cionibe y no te he visto relajarte en ningún momento, deberías aprovechar tu juventud, estamos en la flor de nuestra juventud – Explico la muchacha mientras la pelirroja se giraba tranquilamente mientras observaba aquel tranquilo cielo – ¿Ves que tengo razón?

\- … No… No tengo ni la más mínima intención de recibir una descarga eléctrica de esa maniática, por no presentar una tarea, la haré sola y los sacaré de mi grupo – Gruño la pelirroja mientras salía corriendo perseguida por sus compañeros.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo n°2

\- ¡Mi profesora jefe está loca y mis compañeros son todos unos subnormales! El otro día uso sus habilidades eléctricas para quemar a los compañeros que no llevaron la tarea – Reclamo Noelle a su tío mientras se tomaba una taza de café

\- Bueno, cada profesor tiene sus propios métodos de enseñanza – Indicó el adulto después de pensar un poco

\- Pero… eso es abuso de poder en todas las formas habidas y por haber…

\- Ya déjate de reclamar Noelle, me tienes aburrido

\- Tu aceptaste cuidarme, así que te aguantas – Irritada la muchacha lo miro enfadada

\- ¿Por qué no naciste hombre? – Se lamentó su tío mientras se tapaba el rostro con las manos, matándose de la risa al ver la cara de indignada de su sobrina

\- Aaaah! No se puede hablar contigo

Gruñendo, la muchacha, tomo su mochila y salió de la casa con dirección al colegio, la ciudad en la que vivía ahora era muy distinta a la capital del reino de Phisgraf, que era donde hasta hace poco había estado viviendo, esta ciudad mucho más pequeña, se llamaba Cionibe y se encontraba al sur del reino, era una ciudad muy llena de verde, tenía muchos árboles y naturaleza, durante las noches se podía observar sin problemas las estrellas y reinaba el silencio, en cambio en la capital, la noche estaba llena de luces y había ruido las 24 horas del día, lo que hizo que este cambio de ciudad le agradara mucho en ese aspecto, pero si hablaba de su vida escolar, su punto de vista de las cosas cambiaba completamente.

Al entrar a su sala de clases, lo primero que escucho fue a Fito chillar, miro a un costado de la sala y pudo observar como unos 5 jóvenes jugaban al cachipún y según cómo iban perdiendo se golpeaban en la mano con los dedos índice y medio, pero para darle más complejidad al asunto, se apoyaban de sus poderes para hacer más doloroso el golpe, luego de ver como Fito se retorcía del dolor, dirigió su mirada a su puesto, en donde justo detrás de su mesa, se sentaba Carla y junto a ella, un panda, que ahora comía una caña de bambú, mientras Carla le hablaba feliz de la vida y en respuesta el panda le gruñía, lo que parecía ser completamente comprendido por la muchacha.

\- Realmente Panda, tiene mucha suerte de tener una amiga psíquica de traductora – Dijo como saludo Noelle, mientras se sentaba en su puesto

\- Desde siempre nuestras familias han sido así, el papá de panda es un oso gris y mi papá desde niños le servía de traductor – Comento Carla mirando a Panda que gruño en respuesta

\- Oye ¿En serio Panda es humana? Y no es un panda que se hace pasar por humano o algo así

\- Todos hemos pensado eso alguna vez – Comentó Nico, apareciendo mágicamente detrás de Panda

\- Onda, una especie de súper animales oso, que tratan de pasar desapercibidos en el mundo humano, aprovechándose de la existencia de los elites animales – Indico Adolfo su conjetura completamente serio sobre el tema

\- En serio Fito, es aún más sorprende que exista un humano como tú, a una elite que prefiera pasar sus días transformada en un Panda – Comento agriamente Noelle, mientras observaba como Nico trataba le golpear la roja mano de su mellizo.

Pronto, toco el timbre que dio inicio a clases y Eliana o Eli, su profesora jefe, entro a la sala saludando a la clase para luego tomar asiento en su mesa, y cederle la palabra a Iván, el presidente de curso, puesto que ese día no les tocaba historia, sino más bien, consejo de curso y, el día de hoy, tocaba tratar el tema sobre las olimpiadas de inicio de año, y quienes participarían.

\- Bueno, no quiero recordarlo, pero el año pasado, nuestro curso no gano en ninguna de las disciplinas, por lo que como castigo tuvimos que limpiar el patio toda una semana, y realmente espero que este año, no seamos nuevamente los hazme reír del colegio – Recordó Iván arreglándose nervioso sus lentes ante la furiosa mirada de Eli ante aquel recuerdo

\- ¿No ganaron nada de nada? – Pregunto Noelle a Carla, que estaba muerta de la risa con el comentario de Iván

\- Sim, perdimos todo, conocimientos, basquetbol y combate, no ganamos nadon ¿Cierto Pandi? – Pregunto la joven psíquica al animal, y este le contesto con un gruñido

\- ¿Y eso por qué?

\- Es que somos todos unos vagos – Contesto alegremente Carla

\- Bien, necesito cinco personas para combate ¿Quién se ofrece? – Pregunto Iván mirando hacia todos sus compañeros, mientras su secretaria sacaba su libreta para comenzar a anotar

\- Nolele ¿Quieres participar? – Pregunto Fito a la pelirroja

\- No, y es Noelle

\- Ok ¿y tú Carla?

-Sí, yo los apoyo – Contesto alegremente la muchacha

\- ¡Iván! Carla, yo, mi hermano y Noelle – Grito el joven, mientras Nina, tomaba rápidamente apunte

\- Oye, dije que yo no quería – Alego la pelirroja mirando molesta a Fito

\- ¿Panda quieres tú también? – El joven espero a que Panda le gruñera y Carla tradujera un "No" como respuesta – Ah ok, entonces no

\- ¿Por qué a Panda le haces caso y a mí no? – Reclamo la muchacha, aguantando las ganas de matar a Fito

\- Falta uno más ¿Alguien más se apunta? – Preguntó Iván al resto del curso

\- Parece que nadie más, Nolele, tendrás que valer por dos – Indicó alegremente Nico

\- Dije que no quiero participar – Gruño la joven

\- Bueno, Fiamma, gracias por tu ayuda – Agradeció Iván sujetándose nerviosamente los lentes, era obvio que adrede estaban ignorando a Noelle, para obligarla a participar

\- Los odio

\- Yo también te quiero Nolele – Dijo muy feliz Fito, pero la cara de asesinato que puso la muchacha le advirtió que lo mejor era no acercarse a ella por un rato

\- Nolele, si derrotas al campeón del colegio, te convertirás en la estrella del colegio, serás la más popular – Agrego Carla para hacer sentir mejor a la pelirroja

\- ¿Y yo para que quiero ser popular?

Todos los alumnos comenzaron a discutir sobre la importancia de ser popular, pero rápidamente volvieron al tema de las olimpiadas cuando Fito, que se había parado en medio de la sala alegar, cayó al suelo completamente frito ante un enorme rayo que le había lanzado su profesora, quien furiosa miró a los alumnos y todos claramente entendieron el mensaje "O se callaban o acompañaban a Fito en el infierno" así que sin más necesidad de amenazas Nico se levantó de su asiento para quitar a su hermano de la vista de Eli mientras el resto de sus compañeros regresaban a sus puestos en orden.

Finalmente Iván terminó de ordenar a los participantes para las olimpiadas, solo al equipo de combate les falto una persona, pero Nico dijo que más tarde Carla, se encargaría de buscar al faltante y se lo harían saber, mientras Noelle, ya se había resignado completamente a que nadie aceptaba que ella no quería entrar al equipo de combate y la estaban obligando a participar debido a su participación en el diagnostico realizado por su tío.

\- Por cierto Fiamma ¿De verdad eres una no elite?-pregunto Iván, acercándose a Noelle quien quedo azul ante su pregunta

\- Ya les dije que no tengo poderes – Dijo rápidamente la joven, dejando a sus compañeros asombrados, que hasta el final seguían sin creer que alguien sin poderes pudiese combatir a la par que un ex miembro del ejercito – Por eso se me da tan bien el combate cuerpo a cuerpo

\- Ah ¿O sea que el cabello rojo, viene de tus padres? ¿Alguno de tus padres era un no elite? ¿Por qué no vives con tus padres? – Pregunto Fito, recibiendo un codazo de Iván

\- No te preocupes Iván, y si, el cabello rojo viene de mi padre y los dos eran elites, pero están muertos, murieron cuando era bebe

\- ¿Y eso? – Volvió a preguntar Fito, ganándose un codazo de su hermano por tener poco tacto

\- Pues, mis padres pertenecían al ejército y hace 16 años, hubo un atentado en el castillo y ahí los asesinaron – Dijo completamente relajada la joven, dejando una extraña atmosfera en el lugar, por lo que nadie sabía que hacer o decir para romper ese incomodo silencio

\- ¡Cierto Noelle! Tú aún no has visto al actual campeón del colegio ¿Vamos a verlo? – Preguntó sonriendo Carla, mientras sus compañeros la miraban agradecidos de su gran idea y así librarse el silencio

\- Bueno, igual me da curiosidad que animalito es el campeón de acá

\- Ya verás que el príncipe es poderoso – Comento Carla

Noelle la miró extrañada ¿Tan poderoso sería que le decían príncipe? o capaz era igual de raro que sus compañeros y al ser el campeón el colegio había exigido que lo llamasen de esa forma, no alcanzo a hacer más conjeturas porque muy animados sus tres amigos la sacaron arrastrando de la sala hacia al pasillo.

\- ¿A dónde van con tanta prisa? – Pregunto Edward a los joven, pues se los habían cruzado por un pasillo

\- Vamos a espiar al campeón del colegio, para que Nolele lo conozca – Respondió Nico deteniendo su marcha junto a sus amigos

\- Aaah, cierto que Noelle, aún no lo ha visto. Si, deberías ir a verlo, es un chico muy agradable, te sorprenderías – Sonrió el profesor mientras se despedía de los jóvenes que retomaron su camino, mientras sacaba su celular y llamaba a alguien

\- ¡Hola Sandra! ¿Oye, estará el campeón? – Pregunto Carla a una joven de cabello castaño

\- Ah sí ¿Lo vienen a molestar otra vez? – Pregunto la joven y con sus cabezas los jóvenes contestaron afirmativamente, causando que la muchacha riera – Espérenme aquí – Indicó la joven mientras entraba a la sala

\- ¿A qué se refirió con eso de "lo vienen a molestar otra vez"? – Pregunto Noelle, bastante asombrada que la subnormalidad de sus amigos sea un tema en otros cursos

\- Como ciudadanos, tenemos nuestras razones para hablarle al príncipe de vez en cuando – Respondió Fito bastante seguro de lo que decía, mientras observaba a Sandra salir de la sala algo confundida

\- Perdón chicos, pero él príncipe salto por la ventana, supongo que ya le tiene miedo a Fito

\- Como de traumado tendrás a ese chico que escapa de ti saltando a la muerte desde un cuarto piso – Exclamo asombrada Noelle, mirando seriamente a sus amigos

\- Tal vez quería ir al baño urgente – Comentó Nicolás, causando que Sandra se riera

\- Bueno, si salto por la ventana ¡sigámoslo! – Grito Fito, abriendo la puerta de la sala y dirigiéndose a la ventana a toda velocidad, pero fue detenido por un joven de cabello morado que lo sujeto del cuello de su camisa y mostro una amable pero terrorífica sonrisa.

\- Mi amigo, tuvo algo rápido que atender y por eso desapareció, es decir, tuvo que retirarse, sería bueno que no lo molestaras

\- Ya Francisco, no seas tan rudo con los chicos - Pidió Sandra, tratando de calmar al pelimorado que miraba molesto a Fito que en ese momento le sacaba la lengua

\- ¡Pero quiero exigir mis derechos como ciudadano igualmente! – Agrego Fito, mientras el muchacho de cabello morado lucia bastante molesto, pero rápidamente la cabeza de Fito se inclinó al ser golpeado por Noelle.

\- Perdón, mi amigo es medio tonto y no sabe lo que hace… ya vámonos Fito, que tenemos clases ahora – Gruño la pelirroja, llevándose de un ala a su compañeros, mientras Sandra los despedía desde la puerta, y cuando los vio desaparecer, dio un aviso al chico de cabello morado y este a su vez ayudaba a un joven pelirrojo a entrar a la sala otra vez

\- Tal vez deberíamos ir al otro recreo a ver si ya volvió de sus asuntos importantes - Sugirió Carla, mientras se sentaba junto a Noelle

\- Oh, ya perdí el interés al verlo, además es obvio que salto desde la ventana para no ver a Fito, debe estar traumado, puede que algún día yo acabe como él de tanto que me junto con ustedes

\- O acabes siendo una más de nosotros – Añadió al comentario de la joven, Adolfo, cosa que para los pocos que escucharon les parecía más probable que la joven enloqueciera antes de ser "una más"

\- Pero Nolele, es muy importante que veas al príncipe – Chillo Nicolás como una niñita

\- Lo que ustedes quieren es una excusa para ir a molestar a ese niño y me quieren usar como medio para eso, además, debe ser un pobre tipo un poco más fuerte que ustedes – Dijo molesta la pelirroja, mientras tomaba su block de dibujo, y se iba al patio del colegio, junto a sus compañeros de clases, pues, por orden de su profesor, tenían que dibujar, algún sector del colegio, por lo que Noelle y compañía se fueron a sentar a unas bancas que se encontraban en el gran patio ecológico, mientras discutían sobre que convendría dibujar.

\- Creo que ese pastito del suelo será lo más adecuado – Indicó seriamente Adolfo apuntando al suelo y a alguno de los miles de pastitos que allí se encontraban

\- Eso, si quieres sacarte mala nota – Se rió Carla de su amigo, mientras este empezaba a dibujar su famoso pasto

\- ¿Oye, ese de ahí no es el príncipe? – Exclamo emocionado Nico, indicando a tres jóvenes que caminaban por un pasillo

\- Cierto que el príncipe parece que no tiene clases a esta hora - Recordó Carla – OYE PRINCIPE! – Grito a todo pulmón la joven, tratando de llamar la atención del campeón – Oye, está escapando otra vez, hay que perseguirlo

\- No se dan cuenta que si el escapa es porque les tiene miedo – Grito Noelle, al ver a sus tres compañeros salir corriendo tras el escapista, mientras ella, gracias a la aparición de aquel muchacho, le había ayudado a tener un rato de tranquilidad, de sus tres compañeros que se la pasaban todo el día molestando con sus subnormalidades.

\- Fiamma ¿Y sus compañeros? – Pregunto el profesor a la pelirroja luego de un rato

\- Salieron detrás de un chico

\- ¿Puedes hacerme el favor de ir a buscarlos?

Noelle le encargo sus materiales al profesor y lentamente entró al edificio del colegio, a darse una vuelta, por si acaso se pillaba a sus compañeros, aunque aquella tarea le parecía algo difícil, pues con el déficit atencional que parecían tener, sobre todo Fito, posiblemente ya estaban en búsqueda de una nueva aventura solo para librarse de la clase de artes, que parecía no gustarles mucho, aunque no lo pareciera, casi todas las tonteras que hacían tenían alguna finalidad escondida.

\- ¡Hola otra vez! – Grito el chico de cabello morado, mientras llevaba a rastras a los tres muchachos

\- Son tontos, pero, no merecen ser noqueados de esa forma – Comento Noelle, al ver a los tres jóvenes, al parecer inconscientes

\- Solamente están dormidos, veras soy un elite químico y los puse a dormir, ya sabes, que pueden molestar mucho

\- Ni que lo digas, Bueno yo me los llevo desde acá – Dijo la pelirroja, mientras como a unos sacos de papa recibía a los tres jóvenes

\- El príncipe, por allá – Susurro a duras penas Nico, moviendo lentamente su dedo para indicar a su derecha, lo que hizo que al muchacho de cabello morado se le erizara el pelo y se pusiera frente a Noelle, para evitar que pudiera mirar, en aquella dirección

\- Si tu profesor dice algo, le dices que Francisco los puso a dormir y ya

\- Bueno – Respondió la joven tratando de mirar hacia el frente, pero Francisco se lo evitaba

Rindiéndose ante el extraño comportamiento del muchacho, la pelirroja se llevo arrastrando a sus tres amigos con un brazo, y se dirigió a hacia el patio del colegio donde le esperaba el profesor, siendo observada por todos los alumnos que se encontraban en el pasillo al igual que Francisco, quien por arrastrar esos tres chicos unos cuantos metros había quedado completamente exhausto y sudoroso, mientras que ella, llevaba como si nada los 150 kilos aproximadamente que representaban esos tres jóvenes, pensando se dijo para sí mismo, que ella era un verdadero monstruo, mientras se daba la vuelta y corría a darle un sape al pelirrojo campeón del colegio, mientras Sandra se reía de ambos jóvenes.

Por otro lado, el profesor al ver llegar a Noelle con los tres jóvenes arrastrándolos como si fueran unos estropajos, sintió algo de lastima por ellos al tener una amiga de tanta sangre fría y también sintió miedo de la educación que recibían los niños en la capital del reino, al ver a una joven arrastrar con tanta facilidad a los muchachos.

\- ¿Oh, estaba mojado el pasillo – Pregunto el profesor, al observar que los pantalones de los jóvenes parecían estar algo húmedos

\- Parece que si - Respondió algo nerviosa la muchacha – Pero ya se secaran con el sol

\- Bien, aún queda algo de clases, así que termina tu dibujo, iré a ver a tus otros compañeros

Noelle se quedó observando a su profesor hasta que se alejó, finalmente se inclinó a observar la imperceptible mancha de humedad en los pantalones de sus compañeros, movió levemente su mano y los pantalones quedaron completamente secos.


	3. Chapter 3

Ya solamente faltaba una semana para que comenzaran las olimpiadas de inicio del año del colegio, por lo que todos los cursos se encontraban practicando para desperezar rápidamente sus cuerpos del entumecimiento que producen las vacaciones de verano en el desarrollo y utilización de sus poderes, así que estaban sumamente entusiasmados practicando, para poder ser los vencedores de alguna de las disciplinas pero, su motivación no nacía por querer ganar y ser los mejores, sino, más bien, porque ese año, los perdedores tendrían nuevamente que limpiar el patio del colegio y al curso con menor puntaje, les tocaría la limpieza de los baños, por lo que, asegurarse una victoria en cualquiera de las disciplinas que entraban en las olimpiadas era una verdadera necesidad, bueno, solo había un curso que no parecía mayormente interesado en practicar o sobresalir, ese, era el curso de Noelle, ya que, el año pasado no habían ganado absolutamente nada y este año, no había ningún cambio en las personas que participaban en las actividades, por lo que ya preveían que limpiarían los baños, aun esforzándose y practicando.

Aunque, de todas formas buscaron un alumno para rellenar el cupo de combate, de perdida, si iban a perder, que no sea por falta de miembros, así que se unió Sebastián al equipo, aunque, según Fito era un pobre tonto que se creía el mejor del colegio, pero que realmente daba pena en combate, aunque si era uno de los mejorcitos de su curso, claramente después de él y su hermano, quienes eran casi inmortales y que si no eran los mejores del colegio, era solamente para no dejar en vergüenza a los alumnos de cursos superiores. Aunque por lo que dijo Carla, era cierto que sus amigos eran bastante fuertes, pero no se podían comparar al mejor del colegio, "el príncipe" llevaba siendo el mejor por ya tres años consecutivos y este sería posiblemente su cuarto año de reinado, decía que en sus combates con suerte usaba la décima parte de su poder y jamás lo habían visto sudar, aquello llamo enormemente la atención de Noelle, puesto que ese alumno o era realmente fuerte o todo el colegio era demasiado débil, lo que dejo bastante curiosa a la muchacha sobre el poder que tenía este alumno para que dentro del colegio lo trataran de príncipe.

Su última clase del día era combate, por lo que los alumnos se reunieron nuevamente en el patio del colegio para recibir esta clase, pero como el día de hoy, el mundo estaba en contra de Noelle, su tío no encontró nada mejor que preguntar quienes participarían en las olimpiadas de combate para poder ayudarlos en sus técnicas.

\- Son Nicolas y Adolfo Sans, Carla Salam, Sebastian Sanchez y Noelle Fiamma – Reporto Nina, leyendo su libreta

\- ¿Y eso Noelle? Si tú odias luchar

\- Cosas que pasan – Contesto con pesadumbre la joven, mientras se ataba su cabello en una coleta

\- Bien, ya que las olimpiadas inician la otra semana, si quieren podríamos usar esta clase para entrenar a los participantes ¿Qué dicen? – Pregunto malicioso el profesor, observando la cara de horror con que Noelle lo miraba, mientras se sentía traicionada, y todo el alumnado aceptaba la idea de profesor – Bueno, entonces, pediré la colaboración de todos y haremos pequeños combates entre ustedes, a su edad pelear contra dos no debería haber problemas.

Los alumnos hicieron sonidos de molestia, ya que, creían que podrían quedarse haciendo nada en clases y por eso habían aceptado, pero al final, había sido lo mismo que antes, al menos, podrían torturar un poco a los participantes a combate antes de las olimpiadas, y así sacarse el desánimo que les producía esta actividad.

\- Muy bien, Nico (elite de viento) contra Ruby (elite de tierra) y Liza (elite de agua) – Dijo fuertemente el hombre, mientras los tres alumnos se adentraban a la cancha

\- Profesor, esta contra mis reglas pelear contra mujeres – Haciéndose el varonil, Nicolás trato de escaquearse el combate, pero una bomba de lodo paso amenazantemente contra su cabeza, y, observo como las muchachas lo miraban molestas

\- Ahora nos pagaras, todas las veces que has levantado nuestras faldas con tu viento – Molesta Ruby se golpeó las manos

\- ¿Qué? ¡Pero si ese ha sido mi hermano! – Grito Nico, observando a su hermano, girar su cabeza hacia otra dirección mientras silbaba – ¡TRAIDOOOOR!

Y entonces, la pelea cambio de rumbo, ya que, Nicolás se fue encima de su hermano dándole un combo en la mejilla y que fue regresado por Fito, y entre los dos comenzaron a atacarse, la cosa se veía bastante fea y divertida para el resto del curso.

\- ¿No hay que detenerlos? – Pregunto Noelle, mientras los muchachos daban un gran salto, apoyándose de su elemento y quedaban separados a una distancia de unos 5 metros, notando que ya habían dejado los combos atrás, para ahora usar sus habilidades

\- No, tú no lo entiendes Fiamma. Ellos se están sacrificando para que no tengamos que pelear entre nosotros – Dijo seriamente Iván, mientras se arreglaba las gafas y le decía a Nina que no era necesario anotar lo que sucedía durante la pelea de los jóvenes

Aunque aquello no parecía convencer a Noelle, y seriamente miro a Nico, este caía al suelo producto de una bola de aire lanzada por Fito y que no había podido esquivar, pero rápido se levantó, girando por los aires y dándole una patada voladora a Fito quien voló unos 3 metros atrás, aquello alarmo un poco al profesor, pero luego de observar a Fito, aún vivo, se quedó quieto.

\- Vamos que alguien detenga a estos dos, que detienen mi clase – Ordeno a todo el alumnado, pero nadie se atrevía a adentrarse allí, bueno, Carla y Sebastián se levantaron

\- Carla, meterse en la pelea de esos es suicidio, mira cómo se atacan, deja que mi tío los detenga – Preocupada Noelle, trato de detener a su compañera

\- Conozco a esos dos desde que usaba pañales, estoy segura que cuando me acerque se detendrán – Sonriendo la joven se acercó a la cancha

\- Yo iré a apoyar a Carla – Dijo sonrojado Sebastián, mientras Noelle pensaba que a él, nadie le había preguntado nada

\- Vamos chicos, ya se están pasando mucho con su pelea – Trato de tranquilizarlos Carla, pero solo gano que una bola de aire llegara a ella y la derribara – Oigan ¿Por qué me atacan?

\- Es tu culpa estúpida Carla, por meterte y que te lleguen ataques perdidos – Alego Fito, mientras se acercaba a lanzarle un combo a su hermano

\- Sí, estúpida Carla – Gruño Nico, mientras trataba de patear a su hermano, pero un golpe proveniente de la nada lo hizo caer al suelo y, algo preocupado, observo como Carla lo apuntaba con su mano, mientras Sebastián los miraba furioso

\- Oye Carla, no te metas con mi hermano – Grito Fito, mientras le lanzaba una bola de aire a la joven, pero era protegida por una malla eléctrica creada por Sebastián – ¿Tú también te vas a meter en esto Sebastián?

\- Sí, es mi deber como compañero de ustedes, detener esta estúpida pelea

\- Ya sabemos que solo lo haces porque te gusta Carla – Grito desde el público, una joven de cabello verde, lo que provoco que los mellizos miraran con odio al elite eléctrico y Carla lo mirase asombrada

\- ¿Cómo que te gusta la Carla? – Gritaron furiosos los dos jóvenes a la vez, amedrentando a Sebastián con la mirada, mientras este miraba a la muchacha es busca de socorro, pero la muchacha lo miraba asombrada y con lágrimas en sus ojos

\- Lo siento Sebastián, pero, yo tengo a Noelle – Grito la joven mientras salía corriendo a abrazar a la pelirroja que quedo de todos colores, mientras Nico, Fito y Sebastián la miraban furiosos

\- Siento que mi vida corre peligro gracias a ti… aclara esto – Grito Noelle, tratando de liberarse del abrazo de la joven, mientras esta susurraba cerca de su oído "ahora esto será más divertido" y Noelle, podía sentir que Carla era un ser malvado, mientras sujetando a la joven, daba un rápido giro por el suelo, quedando sobre la joven – CASI MATAN A CARLA TAMBIEN

\- Aww Nolele, que eres atrevida – Dijo sonrojada, provocando que el odio de los tres jóvenes aumentara y la pelirroja se levantará rápidamente

\- Te odio – Dijo seriamente Noelle, mientras se corría hacia la derecha evitando un rayo lanzado por Sebastián – ¡Me vas a matar si haces eso!

\- ¡No te preocupes Noelle, nosotros te apoyaremos! – Dijeron dos jóvenes, uno era elite de tierra y el otro era un elite de papel

\- Chicos, gracias – Contesto la joven con lágrimas en los ojos, pero en 3 segundos los muchachos salieron volando – ¿Por qué los que me apoyan son tan débiles?

Para proteger su vida, la joven tuvo que correr alrededor de la cancha para que los desenfrenados ataques de sus compañeros no le dieran, sobre todo los rayos de Sebastián, esos rayos parecían ser lanzados con toda la intención de calmar con su muerte el destrozado corazón que Carla le había dejado, pero lo peor de todo es que por más que Noelle trataba de hacer entender a los jóvenes que todos estaban formando parte de una artimaña de Carla para su diversión, no quisieron escucharla y siguieron atacándola con todas sus ganas.

\- Que decepción, pensé que esa chica, era más poderosa, no parece ser más distinta que los niños de su clase – Comentó Francisco algo decepcionado con lo que veía – ¿Y por qué estamos observándolos desde arbustos?

\- Porque si nos ven, toda esta diversión terminara y el campeón es un acosador… tómalo, como si estudiáramos al enemigo – dijo Sandra – pero si, pensé que la chica nueva era más poderosa

\- Pues que venga él a acosar a las niñas de cursos inferiores – reclamo Francisco molesto, mientras observaba a Sandra, agudizar su vista – No vayas a mirar a otro lado o el príncipe vendrá corriendo hasta acá, para no perder detalle de las imágenes que le manda Jean

\- Vaya, Noelle, eres bastante débil, aun siendo hija de militares, tal vez por eso murieron tan fácil en el atentado – Dijo arrogantemente Sebastián provocando que la muchacha, se quedara quieta mirando el suelo, incluso Fito y Nico detuvieron sus ataques, al percatarse que el muchacho se había pasado con sus comentarios y sin dudarlo, se tiraron al suelo suplicando el perdón de Noelle, mientras el profesor, tragaba saliva esperando la reacción de su sobrina.

\- Perdón Seba, pero, estas cometiendo un grave error – Comento Iván, levantando la mano como si pidiera la palabra

\- ¿Error de que hablas cuatro ojos?

\- Pues, los padres de Fiamma, si murieron el día del atentado, pero, no eran ningunos militares débiles, de hecho, si tan solo usaras tu cerebro alguna vez en la vida te darías cuenta de lo que acabas de decir

\- Dime de que hablas, antes de que te golpee – Amenazó Sebastián, ante lo cual Iván suspiro molesto y miro de reojo a la joven, antes de contestar

\- Pues, Fiamma, es… – Quiso decir el presidente de curso, pero, la pelirroja con su mano le indico que se detuviera

\- ¿Y? - Preguntó el joven, pero una poderosa patada lo mando a volar unos 5 metros más atrás cayendo inconsciente instantáneamente

\- Bien ¿Quién quiere salir a volar junto con Sebastián? – Amenazadoramente la joven miro a sus dos amigos que ya casi estaban completamente tirados en el suelo rogando compasión por parte de la pelirroja

\- Perdónanos la vida, nosotros solo queríamos molestarte un ratito, el que no estaba dentro de nuestros planes fue Sebastián, se buenita Noellita – Rogaron al unísono los gemelos por su vida, pero una tierna sonrisa proveniente de la pelirroja, les hizo saber, que terminarían en la enfermería junto con Sebastián

Finalmente los cinco jóvenes que cayeron en batalla, fueron llevados a la enfermería, mientras tanto la pelirroja, junto a sus compañeras de curso iban a las duchas para después volver a clases, aunque Noelle se veía bastante seria, por dentro estaba vuelta un mar de nervios, normalmente, cuando la gente se esteraba de quienes eran sus padres no sabían que decirle, y la conversación de antes había quedado bastante inconclusa, por lo que era posible que, una vez estando todas las jóvenes en camerinos, comenzarían a interrogarla para poder descubrir lo que evito que Iván dijera, aunque, si sus compañeros seguían sin saber quién demonios eran sus padres, eso solo podía significar que en aquel colegio había una lamentable formación en el ramo de historia y geografía, aunque, con la profesora que tenían, al menos su curso, no era anormal la falta de información.

Cuando llego a camerinos, las muchachas la quedaron mirando bastante serias y con muchas intenciones de decirle algo.

\- Noelle, tenemos algo muy importante que decirte – Dijo Ruby, acercándose a la muchacha mientras esta entraba

\- Nosotras… tenemos amarrada a Carla – Agrego Nina

\- ¿Ah? – Dijo Noelle sin comprender y se adentró a camerinos, donde Carla estaba amarrada, usando los polerones de sus compañeras como cuerdas

\- Pues, gracias a ella no pudimos vengarnos de Nico y Fito, por lo que, te ayudaremos a vengarte de ella

\- ¡El crimen de Carla no puede pasar desapercibido!

\- Pero que buen momento - Dijo sonriendo maléficamente Noelle, lo que causo que Carla se arrepintiera de haber entrado al camerino y lanzo un largo grito, cuando la pelirroja la metió dentro de la ducha y abrió la llave del agua fría, para empaparla completamente.


	4. Chapter 4

Con pompas y fanfarrias se celebraba el inicio de las olimpiadas, al parecer uno de los acontecimientos más esperados por todos los alumnos, puesto que, con mucho ánimo, ayudaron entre todos a arreglar la cancha de futbol para que quedara decente para realizar allí los combates, elites de tierra movieron el suelo y el resto con mucha paciencia marcaron las líneas límites del campo. En el gimnasio grande, se llevaría a cabo la disciplina de basquetbol, mientras que la parte de conocimiento, se realizaría en las comodidades del auditorium del colegio, los distintos profesores actuaban de árbitros en alguna disciplina y los que no, tenían que colaborar manteniendo el orden, los cursos más grandes podían vender golosinas para financiar su gira de estudios al finalizar el año escolar, por lo que hambre no pasarían en ningún momento.

El inicio de las olimpiadas, hacía que en la tarde no hubieran clases, puesto que se dedicaban solamente al desarrollo de las distintas disciplinas a competencia entre los distintos cursos que se dividían en 2 niveles, los alumnos de primer a tercer curso estaban en un nivel y de cuarto a sexo en otro, así no pasaría que un alumno de 12 años tuviese que pelear contra uno de 18 años, que terminaría en una tremenda injusticia puesto que las habilidades y conocimientos eran demasiado distintas, al ver el empeño que le ponían sus compañeros a estas olimpiadas hizo que Noelle, poco a poco esperara con ansias que llegara su turno de participar, que para su buena suerte, el lunes a última hora era su primer combate, ni cuenta se dio cuando empezó a sentirse nerviosa y extrañamente dudaba de sus habilidades, lo que hizo estallar en risas a sus amigos (incluso Panda, se burló de ella) por decir lo que para ellos sonaba como una tontería o incluso que Noelle era demasiado humilde para aceptar que era tan pero tan poderosa que si llegaba a tirarse un pedo el mundo podría explotar como decía Fito, tratando de calmar a su amiga, a la que se le veía en la cara que los nervios poco a poco se la empezaban a comer.

La primera disciplina en la que les toco participar fue basquetbol en donde sentados en las gradas del gimnasio grande, observaban como sus compañeros jugaban, contra un curso mayor y nerviosamente veían que el tablero estaba en empate, lo que provoco la histeria colectiva, de parte de los 2 cursos, que ante cualquier movimiento del otro se gritaban de todas las barbaridades habidas y por haber, Noelle se sintió muy divertida ante todo esto y no pudo más que tratar de no morir de la risa, al oír a Carla improperar contra los alumnos del otro curso, pero lo que más risa le causo fue ver al serio de Iván, saltar, gritar, aullar y gesticular tonteras ante cada movimiento que hacían sus compañeros y los oponentes, lo mejor de todo fue cuando un alumno del curso mayor, le dio un empujón a Seth, un elite agua del curso y, entre Nico y Fito, tuvieron que sostener a Iván, con todas sus fuerzas, que por poco y no salta hacia la cancha para abalanzarse contra ese niño y finalmente poder propinarle unas patadas en sus partes bajas. Incalmable se mantuvo Iván en todo el partido, por lo que para seguridad de todo el colegio, entre varios compañeros, lo ataron fuertemente a una silla, con una cuerda que nadie sabe de dónde sacaron, pero a la que le hicieron miles de nudos con el fin de controlar a Iván, que aun amarrado, saltaba con silla y todo mientras seguía improperando y estresándose al máximo, poco falto, para que le dieran un golpe en la cabeza para dejarlo inconsciente o llamaran a Panda, para que lo dejara en un estado de sueño profundo de un aplaston, antes que Iván se recordará que es un elite de sombra y unas misteriosas cuerdas no eran rival para él.

Con mucha dificultad y por sobre todo, porque el curso mayor se la paso haciendo trampa, pasaron a la siguiente ronda, la sección masculina de basquetbol del curso, había anotado unos 6 puntos contra 4, mientras que la femenina decidieron que lo más conveniente era defender y solo si se podía anotaban otro tanto, para así asegurarse la victoria, pero todos sabían que habían ganado a pura suerte y que les sería difícil salir adelante en el asalto de pasado mañana, pues dudaban que la suerte les volviera a sonreír otra vez, aun así Iván no estaba conforme, puesto que necesitaban más victorias para estar realmente seguros que no les tocaría limpiar el colegio otra vez, por lo que vocifero que nadie celebrará hasta estar seguros que estaban libres del castigo, que no quería levantar falsas expectativas.

\- Ahora, toca el de conocimiento – Comento Noelle

\- Nee, no es necesario que vayas, es obvio que perderemos, mira hasta Iván se fue a dar una vuelta a otro lado – Indicó Nico

\- ¿Y eso por qué?

\- ¡Pues, nuestro curso es el peor en rendimiento académico! Así que conocimiento es algo que damos por perdido. Ahora en lo que debemos centrarnos es, en la última prueba de la tarde, allí debemos darlo todo - Dijo con seriedad Carla, lo que a Noelle le pareció la cosa más sincera que había dicho desde que la conocía

\- ¡No te preocupes! Si tenemos a nuestra carta del triunfo a Súper Noe… – Quiso gritar Nico pero termino aplastado por Panda que se tiró con todo su gran peso sobre el muchacho para callarlo

\- Shshshsh… silencio, que hay espías por doquier – Susurro Carla, muy pero muy seriamente mirando a sus alrededores

\- Por cierto ¿Cómo es la modalidad de combate? – Preguntó Noelle, mientras observaba como Nico trataba de librarse de Panda

\- ¿Aún no te explicamos eso?… bueno la cosa es así, entra uno de cada equipo al área de combate y el que gana tiene que pelear hasta que lo derroten, no hay cambios, peleas hasta que uno se rinda, no pueda seguir o lo saques de la cancha o hasta que el árbitro determine que ya está decidido el ganador – Explico Fito, mientras sacaba a Panda de encima de su hermano

\- ¡Y si ganas 3 asaltos seguidos tu grupo gana automáticamente! – Agrego Carla

\- ¿Y quién ira primero? – Pregunto Noelle, pero la mirada de sus compañeros hizo que se arrepintiera de haber preguntado – Ooh vale, iré yo

Fue así como el ansiado momento llego, todos los alumnos del curso se reunieron con quince minutos de anticipación en la cancha de combate que habían hecho en el patio, y se habían tomado una parte de las gradas donde ansiosamente esperaban el inicio del combate, en donde les tocaría con un curso de su mismo grado lo que para Iván fue un gran alivio puesto que con eso tendrían más posibilidades de ganar, de las que ya estaban seguros que ya tenían.

\- Recuerden que confiamos en ustedes. Bueno, realmente tengo depositada toda mi confianza en Noelle, pero ya que, ustedes al menos apóyenla en lo que sea – Dijo Iván mientras veía llegar a los otros alumnos y los analizaba con la esperanza de poder encontrarles su punto débil, cosa que realmente era imposible

\- Todos confiamos en ti Nolele, no nos decepciones – Susurro Fito en la oreja de Noelle como si fuera su conciencia

\- ¡Aaaah! Cállate que me pones nerviosa, no sé porque siento como si tuviera un peso gigantesco en mi espalda

\- ¡Es que si lo tienes! – Dijo Fito y termino con un zapato de la muchacha estampado en la cara

\- ¡Nooo! ¿Qué pasa si lo lesionas y se necesita en combate? – Exclamo preocupado Iván levantando la cabeza del muchacho, probablemente tratando de ver si estaba vivo, inconsciente o definitivamente había muerto de tantos golpes que recibía diariamente por la muchacha pelirroja

\- No te preocupes por eso, conmigo será más que suficiente para ganarle a esos niños

El curso contrario ya había llegado, al parecer todos los que participaban, eran hombres, así que no habría problemas en contenerse a la hora de golpearles, Noelle sonrió maléficamente al pensar en eso y pudo notar que sus amigos se alejaban de ella al verla sonreír así, puesto que daba muy mala espina.

Al cabo de un rato llego el profesor Edward, junto a la profesora Eli (que eran los árbitros) y llamaron a los participantes a la zona de combate, para poder decirles clara y fuertemente las reglas para la competencia y alguna que otra tontería sobre buen comportamiento, que trataran de no destruir tanto el área de combate, para no darle mucho trabajo al equipo de mantención, que con los combates anteriores habían tenido que trabajar muy rápido para poder tenerlo otra vez en condiciones óptimas, pues los estudiantes parecían no medirse a la hora de usar sus poderes y destrozar rostros.

\- Las reglas son las de siempre, pueden pelear solo en el área establecida por las líneas blancas que hay en el suelo, fuera de ella están descalificados, nada de habilidades que puedan perjudicar la salud o la vida de su contrincante por lo que deben medirse. Está permitido rendirse, así que no duden en hacerlo si creen que ya no pueden más, lo otro, si gana 3 veces seguidas una persona, su equipo gana automáticamente – Exclamo fuertemente la profesora Eli para que todos pudiesen oírla.

\- Que entren los primeros a la arena, el resto que se vaya a la zona de espera – Vocifero fuertemente Edward, mientras veía como se quedaban en la cancha su sobrina y otro muchacho.

Entre gritos y aplausos, solo quedaron en medio de la arena un joven menudito de facciones toscas y cabello grisáceo, que Noelle puedo identificar como un elite roca.

\- No es de mi gusto tener que pelear con mujeres, así que ríndete – Dijo seriamente el muchacho mirando en menos a la pelirroja

\- Vale, a mí no me gusta pelear con gente más bajita que yo y no me quejo

El profesor Edward se río por dentro, Noelle odiaba que la discriminara por ser mujer y generalmente nunca respondía cuando la desafiaban en combate, pero notaba en sus piernas y en su voz que estaba ultra nerviosa, lo que la había puesto de un humor de los peores por lo que ese niño no duraría ni 1 minuto por haberla molestado.

El profesor levanto su mano, lo que significaba que los alumnos tendrían que prepararse para luchar, en eso cuando bajo su brazo mientras gritaba "empiecen" el elite roca hizo aparecer pedruscos gigantescos por donde estaba la muchacha que dio un gran salto para esquivarlos, mientras que demostrando una fuerza sorprendente, el muchacho tiro uno, que lanzó con dirección hacía la joven que ante el asombro del publico de una patada lo rompió y sin detenerse acabo chocando contra el rostro del niño de roca dejándolo fuera del área de pelea, gritos de asombro de todo el público empezaron a escucharse, Iván técnicamente lloraba de la emoción, mientras que Carla, Nico y Fito eran asistidos por Panda ante un inminente ataque cardiaco, sus demás compañeros se paraban y gritaban cosas para animarla, que entre tanto grito Noelle no podía distinguir que decian. La pelirroja sonrío y se acercó al joven al que recién le había ganado quien se paró sonriendo y se fue con sus compañeros que ni siquiera se atrevieron a burlarse de él por su derrota, y simplemente lo dejaron sentarse tranquilo, esperando que solito recuperara su honor y orgullo perdidos por dárselas de altanero

Sin tener que llamarlo a la arena se acercó el siguiente rival de Noel, un joven de pelo café que parecía ser un elite tipo tierra, y que entro diciendo que él no era tan débil como su compañero anterior, la muchacha se limitó a escucharlo y espero la señal del tío para empezar el combate y una vez dado, no pudo más que aguantarse la risa, cuando vio que su rival lo primero que hizo fue envolver su cuerpo en una sólida capa de tierra para evitar ataques, la que realmente se volvía una inmensa armadura con la cual era difícil moverse y ver donde estaba el contrincante, así que Noelle, sin medirse en el uso de su fuerza, tomo una gran distancia y salto sobre el joven con todas sus fuerzas, lo que hizo que terminara con medio cuerpo fuera de la zona de combate y le otorgara la segunda victoria a la muchacha.

\- ¡Nolele! ¡Ten cuidado que mandaran al más fuerte! – Grito preocupado Nico

\- ¡Vale, gracias Nico! – Respondió Noelle pero por dentro se decía que era demasiado obvio que mandarían al más fuerte del grupo considerando que esta era su última oportunidad de re apuntar, o sino, estaban perdidos

El joven que se acercó, tenía el cabello celeste claro y ojos del mismo color, el cual al acercarse expedía una sensación de frío, por lo que la joven supo al instante que era un elite tipo hielo, el muchacho muy serio se puso de inmediato en posición de combate, por lo que a ojos de Edward se iría a morir contra su sobrina para poder darle un vuelco a la actual situación de su equipo. Edward levanto su mano y Noelle se preparó para el inminente ataque de su adversario que probablemente trataría de congelarla hasta dejarla vuelta una estatua de hielo; dicho y hecho, una vez que se dio por comenzado el combate, el muchacho congelo todo lo que era el suelo, Noelle dio un salto para evitar congelarse junto con el suelo, y al caer empezó a patinar sobre el hielo como si fuera una patinadora olímpica, lo cual hizo explotar de rabia al muchacho que mínimo esperaba que se cayera de trasero al suelo para poder así humillarla por haber derrotado de forma tan fácil a sus demás compañeros. Noelle decidió terminar rápido con el combate porque se le estaban congelando los pies del frío, por lo que a toda velocidad se fue directo contra su rival, que justo en ese momento a medio camino, hizo aparecer un cacho de hielo, que de no ser porque la muchacha lo esquivo lanzándose al suelo se le clava en el estómago, en su resbalón por el suelo, la muchacha pasa por entre las piernas de su contrincante, al cual al pasar por debajo, le estampa una patada en toda la entrepierna, que lo hace caer al suelo, llorando del dolor, mientras la joven le ponía una pierna sobre la espalda y con toda la furia del mundo le alegaba que casi la mata con el cacho que hizo aparecer, que tenía que dar gracias a los cielos que ella tenía buenos reflejos, puesto que de a ver muerto, habría ido todos los días a su casa mientras dormía a tirarle de los pies.

El público moría de la risa, sus oponentes tomaron a su compañero herido y salieron corriendo del lugar, ante la vergüenza de haber perdido ante una mujer, los compañeros de curso de la muchacha saltaban de la alegría y gritaban fuertemente su nombre algunos decían "Noel para presidente" otros reclamaban y decían "Noelle para reina", "Pronto acabara la era del fuego". Alumnos de otros cursos, murmuraban sobre la compañera que había ganado sin usar poderes, lo que les causaba una verdadera curiosidad, además les intrigaba el hecho de que parecía no haber sudado en 3 combates seguidos, mientras que algún grupo de niñas, se habían vuelto verdaderas fans de Noelle y le habían improvisado canticos de gloria y de la nada ella era su figura a seguir, ya que según ellas demostraba que las mujeres también podían dar la cara en combates. La muchacha miró a su alrededor, su Tío la miraba sonriente, felicitándola con la miraba, la profesora Eli la miro a los ojos y movió la cabeza de forma positiva, mientras mandaba a los alumnos a desalojar el lugar, en las gradas, veía a Iván recuperando la compostura mientras su secretaria anotaba sin parar lo que ocurría, Nico y Fito, parecía que le cobraran una apuesta a Sebastián, mientras que Carla, al parecer seguía siendo reanimada por Panda, Noelle no pudo evitar ver en los ojos de sus compañeros que la observaban una enorme felicidad, de que estaban agradecidos con ella y que confiaban, así mismo en la muchacha, ella sonrío abiertamente, una sonrisa muy amplia y cálida, que fue observada por un muchacho de cabello rojizo, que desde el cuarto piso del colegio, había estado observando la pelea de la joven y ahora parecía celebrar la victoria junto a ella.

\- ¿Que miras? – Pregunto Sandra, acercándose a su compañero, junto a Francisco

\- Nada, vámonos – Contesto el muchacho, mientras Francisco se acercaba a la ventana

\- Le has estado mirando el trasero a las niñas que miraban el combate ¿Cierto campeón? Por eso te has reído solo

\- ¡Yo no hago tales tonteras! – Reclamo el muchacho molesto

\- Te vi el otro día mirándole el trasero a una niña de primer curso, eres de lo peor

\- ¡Nooooo! Solo veía la pelea y me decía que este año las olimpiadas serán muy interesantes

\- Esa es la típica frase que dice el personaje principal de un comic

\- Eh, déjame sentirme importante por última vez, pues, puede que este año sea el último de mi reinado, parece que ha llegado un buen oponente a la escuela y pondrá en peligro mis tres años invicto

\- Admítelo, les estabas mirando el trasero, sobre todo a ella

\- ¡Dios! ¡No soy ningún enfermo mental!

\- ¿Entonces eres gay?

Tal como dijo Carla, en la prueba de conocimiento su curso fue a puro hacer acto de presencia, perdieron sin ganar ningún punto, por lo que fue aún más la confianza que sus compañeros le entregaron al equipo de combate, puesto que sabían que en el próximo partido de basquetbol iban a perder.

Al combate del día siguiente Nico y Fito, decidieron que no dejarían que Noelle se llevara todas las glorias, al menos no de las peleas fáciles, por lo que decidieron tomar la iniciativa y pelear. Sus oponentes eran de último curso, ante lo cual, ni por eso dieron pie atrás y quisieron entrar a la arena, aun sabiendo que probablemente los destrozarían, Fito fue el primero en pelear contra un muchacho elite tipo psíquico, el cual una vez comenzado el combate trato de poner a dormir a Fito, quien usando indiscriminadamente su poder lo mando a volar por los aires, la segunda pelea fue contra un humano normal, y por regla general, contra un humano no se podían usar los poderes por lo que Fito dio todo de sí para no perder, pero las peleas cuerpo a cuerpo no son y nunca serán su fuerte, fue así como Nico entro a la arena y logro vencer al muchacho que ya había quedado algo agotado por la pelea con Fito, a la tercera pelea entro un elite de metal, contra el cual Nico no pudo hacer nada más que cansarlo un poquito, pues su viento no pudo hacer nada contra la armadura de metal con la cual envolvió su cuerpo, en ese momento todas las miradas se centraron en Noelle, con la esperanza que ella entrase, pero la pelirroja, bien sabía que aunque usara su arma secreta su ataque no sería eficaz contra su oponente, por lo que le pidió a Sebastián que entrara a pelear… El joven sonriendo y diciendo a viva voz "ahora verán mi valía" ataco sin piedad al muchacho de metal que después de soportar unos pocos ataques eléctricos término desplomado en el suelo lo que les dio finalmente la victoria.

\- Estoy realmente orgullosa de ustedes, de una manera asombrosa, se recuperaron del duro golpe que recibimos el año pasado, ya hoy en la tarde veremos que tal nos va en basquetbol y si no pasa nada, siempre podemos depositar toda nuestra confianza en el equipo de combate, que realmente se han lucido, menos Nico que nos dejó a todos con el alma en un hilo, cuando perdió luego de entrar a reemplazar a su hermano, pero gracias a los cielos Sebastián logro re apuntar y salimos victoriosos – Exclamo contentísima la profesora Eli, mientras Iván se emocionaba ante sus palabras

\- Sí, realmente Seba nos salvó el momento, sino tendríamos que haber hecho pelear a Noelle, y la idea en que ella no se lleve todas las glorias - Dijo Carla

\- ¿Ya saben con quien se enfrentarán el jueves?

\- Mm nop, mañana se ve quien es el otro equipo que pasa a la final, pero será más que obvio que es el curso del príncipe

\- Pues prepárense, y ya saben como pelean ellos, creo que obligatoriamente tendrían que mandar a Noelle de primera o de perdida a lo que vean que él quiera entrar hacen el cambio, saben muy bien que de todos ustedes, ella es la única que puede hacerle el peso – Dijo bastante seria la profesora por lo que se veía que se estaba tomando muy enserio la cosa

\- ¿Cómo pelean? – Pregunto Noelle bastante confusa

\- Bueno, hacen como hicimos nosotros en la primera pelean, mandan al tiro al más fuerte y dejan que ese haga todo y se lleve todos los honores, y pues, él realmente no tiene que mover ni un dedo para salir victorioso

\- Esperemos que este sea el último año de su reinado, y empiece una nueva era en el colegio – Comento mirando por la ventana la profesora, con esperanza en su rostro

\- ¿Y qué tiene de bueno ser el campeón?

\- Puedes usar el uniforme especial del campeón, ser popular y único – Contesto Iván

\- Pero yo no quiero eso ¡me dejare ganar! – Exclamo riendo Noelle observando la cara de disgusto con que la miraron todos sus compañeros

\- ¡Ni se te ocurra hacer tal barbaridad o te suspendo de mi clase! – Grito la profesora totalmente histérica – es muy importante que lo des todo en esa pelea ¡incluso ya tienes un grupito de fans! ¡Piensa en ellas! ¡Si las decepcionas se morirán de pena! - Agrego mientras le mostraba un póster y unas poleras con su cara que de forma muy mágica sus fans habían sacado a la venta

\- ¡Y lo mejor es que estas poleras son 100% algodón! – Comento emocionado Fito, mientras lucía una que tenía puesta – Y las venden a un precio razonable

\- ¡Yo también quiero una polera con el rostro de Noelle! Vamos Pandita, preguntemos si tienen una extra grande para ti - Dijo Carla, mientras salía de la sala acompañada de su amiga Panda

\- ¡Eh! Que estamos en clases aun… a rayos… váyanse todos – Se resignó la profesora mientras veía que todos los alumnos también salían con la excusa de comprarse una polera con el rostro de la pelirroja.


End file.
